My Santa Baby
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward has a bad day at work. See what Bella does to help him get rid of his tension. Longer summary inside. Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**My Santa Baby**

**Summary: **Edward had overcome his blood-lust at long last and had upgraded his medical degree and was working with Carlisle at a hospital in Chicago. Bella had become an author and worked from home. They were both vampires. It was a couple of nights before Christmas Eve, and Edward had experienced a rough shift and was mentally exhausted. Bella wanted to do something to help him relax. So she cooked up a plan that took his mind off his work. Read and find out what she did.

**Edward POV**

You would have thought a supernatural being, like a vampire, wouldn't ever feel physically tired. I had worked 12 shifts in a row, and I was just exhausted completely. It was more mental than anything, given that I could read minds. If it was not the children that I saw that had gotten sick or hurt, it was the mothers assaulting me in their thoughts; not to mention the nurses that were always fantasizing about me and my father as well. I was so ready to go home to my beautiful wife.

I wanted to go home and sit with her in our jetted tub, holding her next to me and relaxing. Bella was the calming and soothing balm that kept me sane. She made everything better, and there weren't words to say how much I loved and adored her.

"Dr. Cullen, you have a patient in room eight, a little girl. Her mother says she fell down the stairs, but it looks suspicious to me," Tricia said; she was one of the few nurses I actually liked being around.

Oh great, just what I needed, a child abuse case. It never ceased to amaze me that people could treat a child with such disregard. I wouldn't trade one moment with Rayne for anything. Rayne was mine and Bella's daughter; she had her while she was still human. Rayne was now three years old by human standards, and she was one of the most precious things in my world. She had her mother's hair and my human green eyes.

I loved the fact that she had more of Bella's personality. Shy at first, but warmed up fast; and then you just fell under her spell. She was just one more reason I always looked forward to going home. If anyone ever hurt her, I hoped they enjoyed their last breath; because when I got finished with them, they would breathe no more. They would wish for death long before it arrived, and they would soon return to the dust from which they came.

I found it very hard not to physically react, when I knew of children who came in that had been abused by the very people who were supposed to protect them. I made my way down to room eight; and sure enough, the little girl was there waiting with her mother. I could tell from the mother's mind that she was on drugs, and she had left the child unattended while she went out to get a fix.

Brianna, the child's name, was four years old. She was hungry and had climbed up in a chair trying to get some food while her mother was gone. The chair slid out from under her while she was on the edge of it. She had hit her head on the counter and had landed on her arm.

"Hello; my name is Dr. Edward Cullen," I said to them.

"I don't care who you are; just fix my kid, so I can get out of here," the mother replied.

It took all my strength not to reach out and crush her skull. I had been raised to not hit women, but this one was pushing my buttons. She wasn't concerned about her child at all. I was surprised she even brought her in. Reading her mind, I discovered the only reason she did was due to the fact that a neighbor had heard the commotion and came to see what had happened.

I directed my attention to the little girl.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"My arm hurts; I fell down," she said in a low sad tone.

"Well, don't worry; we're going to have you fixed up in no time," I replied smiling.

She gave me a tiny half smile in return. It made me sad that even as a doctor I couldn't come right out and call the police and have this woman arrested. I could, however, make a call to the right people; and she would be investigated. And as soon as I got finished treating her that was exactly what I would be doing. Children were just too precious to be abused.

I examined Brianna and then sent her to x-ray to make sure no bones were broken. Luckily, she was just bruised; and thankfully, she had no concussion. I got through and was about to leave when Brianna reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned back to her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked.

She launched herself off the bed and into my arms. I caught her before she could collide with my hard body and hurt herself more. I held her gently, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could smell her tears and her tearful whisper in my ear broke my unbeating heart.

"Don't leave me. Take me home with you," she cried.

It was enough to make me stop breathing my unneeded breaths. I didn't know what to do. Her pitiful cries tore at me just the same as if it had been Rayne. I looked at her, and I knew legally there was nothing I could do. My hands were tied. I gently unlatched her arms from around my neck and set her back on the bed. I sent her mother out of the room under the guise of signing some papers.

"Brianna, I can't take you with me, sweetheart; but I am going to make sure nothing bad happens to you anymore. I am going to make sure you get to go somewhere nice and safe. You will be loved and treasured, okay? Will you trust me?" I asked her.

She nodded her little head and whispered a thank you. I called Shelia, another one of the nurses whom I found it easy to be around, into the room.

"Shelia, if you will, sit here with Brianna while I go take care of something, please," I said and left the room.

Emmett and Rosalie had decided they wanted a child, and the only way they would ever have one was to adopt. I went to my office and called them. I explained everything to them, and they said they wanted to meet Brianna. They had just gotten approved to be adoptive parents last month and had been waiting to find the right child to adopt.

I knew most people would say that it was nuts for a pair of vamps to adopt a human child; but since we didn't feed from humans, it didn't matter.

By the end of the night, Brianna was out of her mother's home and in Emmett and Rosalie's. She was in very good hands. It would take awhile to complete everything for them to be able to keep her permanently, but I didn't have to be Alice to know that they would have no problem adopting her. The system was overrun with children that no one seemed to want; so when fitting parents came along, they usually jumped on the chance to unload one less problem for the system. It was truly sad, if you thought about it. How could you not want your own child?

Finally I could go home to my own family, and I wasted no time in doing so. I drove like a madman to my childhood home I now shared with my wife and daughter. I couldn't wait to go in and take Bella in my arms and show her how much she meant to me. I would then go upstairs as I slipped quietly into Rayne's room and placed kisses on her sweet angelic face, as I whispered to her how much I loved her. I would all the while be thanking God for his gifts to me, even though I was not deserving of them.

When I walked in the house, Bella was nowhere to be found. All was completely silent, except for Rayne's little heartbeat and deep smooth breaths.

"Bella?" I whispered, knowing she would hear me.

"Upstairs, waiting on you, darling," she answered just as quietly.

I smiled and went upstairs toward our room. I stopped by Rayne's room first; I adored the sight of my daughter tucked safely in her bed dreaming good dreams. I placed a kiss on her cheek and then left to go to my wife.

I walked in my bedroom; Bella had candles lit everywhere. I smiled when I heard the soft jazz music coming from our stereo. I walked into the bathroom, and there was Bella lounging on the side of our jetted tub. She was the most perfect erotic picture I had ever seen.

Her hair was pulled up and pinned on top of her head. She was wearing a red silk robe and nothing else, from the way it clung to her body. Candles were lit in the bathroom as well.

"Welcome home, honey," she said in a low seductive tone.

"Mmmmm, you have no idea how good it feels to me to be home, love. I have had one hell of a day," I told her.

"Awww, my poor baby. Come here and let me take care of you. I'll make you forget all about your bad day. I have gotten the tub ready for you. You get in and get relaxed; I have some more surprises for you tonight that I know you will make you feel better," she told me.

I smiled at her; she never ceased to amaze me. She was perfect for me in every way.

I got undressed and got in the tub. The hot water seemed to seep into my stone skin as it had begun to relax me. I lay back in the tub and closed my eyes shutting out everything around me. It was at times like this that I missed being able to sleep.

After awhile, the water started to get cold, so I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the bedroom. I didn't see Bella.

"Sit down in that chair, honey; and I'll be with you in a minute," she said from behind the privacy screen in our room.

Given that I couldn't read her thoughts unless she allowed me to do so, I didn't know what she was doing; but I couldn't wait to find out. The music changed from the soft jazz to a Christmas song.

Bella came out from behind the screen with a fake microphone in her hand. I smiled; not knowing what she had in mind to do, until I heard the words:

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list,_

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,  
And checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me,_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight._

While the song played, Bella lip-synced to it and danced around me wearing a red velvet teddy with white fur trim, a black leather belt in the middle, and a Santa hat on her head and white stockings. Her luscious breasts were pushed up and spilling from the top of the teddy. She danced around until the last line of the song, then she plopped herself in my lap. She sang it to me, then kissed me, and chucked me under my chin.

I was as amused, as I was turned on. By now, I had long forgotten my bad day; it was nothing but a wisp of smoke. I was now very aroused and ready to ravage my beautiful and amazing wife. She had never been so daring before, and I loved it.

"You, love, are so amazing. Whatever made you decide to do something like this?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Well, when you called me saying you would be late, I could tell how weary you were; and I thought that by doing this, I could take your mind off of what was bothering you. Did I succeed?" she asked, looking up at me with love-filled eyes and a sweet smile.

"Angel, you have amused me and made me smile. You have made me forget the hellacious day I had. You also caused one headache to go away, but another one to start. I am so damn hard right now; I could use my manhood as a drill to make a hole in a titanium steel wall," I told her.

"Well, I can think of a much better use for it. I'll show you if you move over onto our bed," she said and batted her lashes at me.

I loved this carefree and flirty side of my wife. It was always a treat because I so seldom saw it from her. I moved quickly to the bed. Bella waited as I pulled the towel off and got settled, and then she slowly stripped for me. I lay watching and waiting to see what she would do next.

Once she was naked, she climbed up on the bed and straddled me and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was slow and sensual; and if I wasn't already as hard as I could get, that kiss would have made me that way. Bella reached over to the night table and got a bottle of pinkish looking liquid.

"What have you got there, minx?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now turn over and enjoy it," she said.

Damn! All these sides of Bella coming out made me think that maybe I should have more bad days at work. I flipped over onto my stomach. A second later, I felt a liquid line being drawn down my spine; and I could smell peppermint. My wife was trying to kill me again. She was giving me a massage with peppermint massage oil. I moaned long and low when her hands slid over me.

"Ohhhhhhhh baby, that feels sooooooooo goooooood," I moaned out.

She massaged and kneaded my back, shoulders, and neck until I was nearly in a comatose state, if that was even possible for a vampire. After she got through with that, she moved to my ass and then my legs and lastly my feet.

"Mmmmmmm, you're spoiling me, love. I can't tell you how incredible that feels," I mumbled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, honey. I'm happy to make you feel better," she said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

I lay still for a bit, and Bella stretched out on top of me. I loved how it felt to have all of her soft curves pressed against my back. We stayed silent for the longest time, and then I shifted so I could turn on to my back. I held Bella so she stayed on top of me. I pulled her down to kiss me. While we kissed, I let my hands roam freely caressing her body. It was prefect and fit against me like a puzzle piece.

My length was hard and was pressing into her stomach; she slipped her hand between us and wrapped her hand around it. She began gently stroking it, making me moan deep.

"Bella, oh, Bella, my angel. I love your hands on me, love," I whispered.

She smiled and purred softly as she kept stroking me. Soon she slid down between my legs and took me in her mouth. She licked me first, slowly, like she would an ice cream cone. I couldn't do anything, as I lay there and took it. After awhile, she took the whole length of my manhood into her mouth and began sucking. Slowly, at first, then speeding up gradually as she worked me into a frenzy.

"Bella! Ugh! I-I'm… Oh baby, I need to cum, angel," I panted.

She didn't let up at all; she focused her attention on the spot that she knew would push me over the edge. I fought to hold off as long as I could. It felt so good. I finally couldn't hold back anymore. It was a good thing I had changed her into a vampire; I couldn't help grabbing the back of her head and pushing my length down her throat. She took me in, and I could feel the contractions of her throat muscles as she swallowed my release.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccck!" I moaned loudly.

I collapsed back onto our bed in a heap, once I was spent. My manhood was still as hard as it had been from the beginning. That was one of the perks of being a vampire; I could go for hours having sex and not get soft unless I wanted to, and I didn't. Not until I had repaid my wife for all her hard work.

After a moment, I had recovered; and I grabbed Bella and flipped her over onto her back. I hovered over her placing kisses on her forehead, eyes, cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. These were chaste kisses.

"I just have to tell you how much I love and adore you, Bella. I feel like I don't tell you near enough. I know you know it, but I feel like I should say it hundreds of times a day to you and to Rayne. You both mean everything to me. I would be nothing without the two of you in my life. Both of you make me complete, and I hope you always know it and feel it," I told her.

"Of course, we both know it and feel it, Edward; but we never get tired of hearing you say it, and we never get tired of saying it back either. We just hope you know and feel it from us too, even if we don't say it near enough," she responded.

If I could have cried, I would have. I kissed her then with everything I had in me. I wanted to make sure she felt it in everything I did to her. I soon moved to kiss my way down her neck and collarbones, then down to her full luscious breasts.

I took the right one first and licked across the nipple, and then I bathed it with my tongue. Bella moaned and purred beneath me. I sucked the nipple into my mouth, while I played with the other one I wasn't sucking on.

"Oh, Edward! Yes!" Bella said.

I soon moved to the other side and gave it the same treatment, before I began kissing a trail down her body. I licked, kissed, and sucked a path down her flat toned abs to her bare mound. I spread her legs apart, so I could get between them. The smell of her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks, and it drove me to the brink of insanity.

Our gazes locked for a moment, before I leaned down and buried my face deep in the v of her thighs. I licked from the bottom of her slit to the top, making her gasp and moan. Her hips came up off the bed, and I wrapped my arm around her to hold them down. I used my fingers to open her lips up so I could get to her hard little nub. I flicked it with my tongue. Bella's hand came to the back of my head and held me in place.

"Yes! Agh! Right there, Edward, don't stop!" she cried.

I took the little bundle of nerves gently between my teeth and worked it with my tongue. Bella had begun thrashing her head from side to side and cried out.

"Agh! Ugh! Fuck! Yes! Ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuccck, yesssssssss!" she cried as her juices flooded my mouth.

I quickly slurped up every drop, not wanting to waste any of her sweet nectar.

Once she was calm again, I placed a kiss on her clit, and she jumped. I knew then that she was ultra sensitive, so I kissed back up to her lips. We kissed a deep long kiss, and I slid inside her body. I buried myself to the hilt in her tight wet cavern.

"Mmmmmmm," we both moaned, and I began moving in long slow strokes.

"I love how tight you feel Bella. It feels so good," I told her.

"I love having your long thick cock buried deep inside me. I love when you let all your weight come down on me and let me feel all of you," she replied.

I settled on top of her then and adjusted my strokes to short deep ones, and my pelvic bone massaged her clit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Edward! Yes! Right there, don't stop! Oh it feels so good! Yes! Mmm! Fuck me! Oh I'm gonna cum!" she cried out in my ear.

"Oh yeah, baby; cum all over my cock! I want to feel your pussy milking me for everything I'm worth," I told her.

I felt the fluttering of her inner walls as her orgasm approached. Soon enough, Bella wrapped her arms around me. She placed her hands on the cheeks of my ass and pushed me further down on her and lifted her hips up to meet mine. I could feel my own climax coming as well.

"Fuck me harder! Oh! Yes! Ugh! Ah! Ah! Oh! I'm coming!" Bella screamed.

I had to put my hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't wake our daughter. I was now pounding into Bella with all my vampiric strength that I possessed.

"Ugh! Bella! Get ready, love, I'm going to cum harder than I ever have!" I told her.

Bella came then. I felt the stiffening of her limbs and the fluttering of her walls, then the clenching down on my manhood. She held me in her tight embrace for what seemed like forever. I wasn't complaining, though. When she finally was done, I began moving once more; and with four more strokes, I was done and let go. Bella climaxed again, when she felt me release inside her.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" we both cried out together.

After we were spent, I moved to pull out; but Bella shook her head no.

"Mmm ummm, don't move, just stay inside me, please. Just lie here on top of me and hold me like this," she told me.

I would deny her nothing she asked of me. I stayed put, buried deep inside of her; and did as she asked. We lay like that and talked throughout the rest of the night. We changed positions, but she never let me leave her body all night. I loved it. I would always be grateful for Bella and her being mine and mine alone.

A/N: Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Check out the pics and music at http:/ /scorpionsangel2009 .blogspot .com/p/santa-baby .html


End file.
